It is known to use electrical apparatuses such as junction blocks or terminal blocks to bring into electrical contact and hold in position two conductors. For this purpose, a junction block may comprise a conductive bar against which the two conductors are held in position.
The conductors may be held in contact position with the conductive bar by using one retaining element per conductor such as for example a leaf spring. Thus, the conductors are disposed away from each other and each is held in position against the bar.
This arrangement is satisfactory in that each conductor can be set in position and removed from the junction block independently.
Nonetheless, the fact of using on the one hand a conductive bar extending according to a longitudinal direction and on the other hand two distant retaining elements arranged to hold the conductors away from each other according to the longitudinal direction, imposes some constraints in terms of construction.
In particular, the length of the bar according to the longitudinal direction imposes the longitudinal dimension of the junction block which thus cannot be reduced for gaining space. In these conditions, it seems to be difficult to reduce the bulk of such junction blocks.